Phoenix and the Apricot
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This goes out to my dear friend Linkin Phoenix. I hope he and everyone else likes it. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!


Phoenix and the Apricot

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hello everyone. This fanfic is dedicated to my good friend, Linkin Phoenix. He has been an honest and good friend, and he deserves a little tribute from me.

Darien: Phoenix sent something profound to my friend here, and DJ wishes to express his feelings as best he can.

I do not own Yugioh. Now, on with the fanfic!)

Wedding bells rang at Domino City Church, a glorious day providing the wonderful atmosphere. A day of union was taking place in the building, two people united by love and friendship now becoming one. But, dear readers, it is not about Yugi Motou. No sir, it is the union of Anzu Mazaki to her childhood sweetheart Nicholas John King. How did this come to be, you may ask? Well…

* * *

Flashback 

_Anzu was walking through the streets of Domino City Park, depressed because the Dance Studio had rejected her. She had her hopes set high on becoming a dancer, but she was rejected on two grounds. One, she lacked enough experience to become a professional dancer. And two, she did not have enough money. She wanted a shoulder to cry on, but Yugi was busy at work and she did not have any other friends at school to turn to. Her parents were out of town for the weekend, so she was on her own. It was raining, but she was too depressed to bring an umbrella._

_So she wondered through the deserted park aimlessly, soaked to the bone. However, she felt a shadow come near her and the rain ceased to pour down on her. She looked up in surprise and confusion to stare into the eyes of a handsome young man. He looked to be around 20 years old, a few years older then her. He also had a tan look, and the appearance of a foreigner._

"_Hello there. A beautiful girl such as yourself should not be wondering in the park like this. You'll catch a cold." he stated. His voice was rich and strong, Anzu knowing she was blushing now. She stuttered "T-Thank you." The two went to a large tree, the leaves and branches providing so shelter from the water and wind. The stranger introduced himself as Nicholas King, a newcomer from Australia. Anzu introduced herself and the two started to talk about various things._

_When Anzu told him about why she was walking in the rain as is, she felt his arm wrapped around her and pulled her body close to his. When she felt his muscles on his chest, she tried very hard to subdue the deep pink blush that was swelling up. "Listen Anzu, I know we just met… but I have faith in your ability to become a dancer. This is just a minor problem here. Just get a part-time job and keep saving up. Sooner or later, you'll have the money to get in and live out your dream." he told her. The young girl looked at the Australian man, and saw the sincerity in his eyes. She wiped away the tears from her eyes and said "Thanks. I'll see what I can do." It was then that something cemented right there._

_A friendship was forged, and one that would blossom with time, experience, and trials._

End Flashback

* * *

The two had been together ever since, going with Yugi and fighting for their lives and feelings as well. It was then that a month ago, Nicholas proposed to Anzu and she accepted. Now, everyone that they knew was there to witness the occasion. Some friends of Nick's flew over from across the globe to see their friend off to a new journey. Suddenly, the doors from the church flew open and the new couple ran joyously from the crowd who was cheering them on and wishing them well.

The couple got into a limo, their destination the airport… and the tropical honeymoon cruise. As soon as they were in and sped off, the couple just stared into each other's eyes. Anzu saw the unconditional love and warmth radiating from her new husband's eyes. Nick saw the same in his wife's eyes. The two came together and both shared a tender, but passionate kiss. It lasted for about five minutes, both breaking to come up for air. "I love you Anzu-chan. I will always be there for you, and that you can count on." Nick told her.

The new Mrs. King blushed slightly and whispered back "I love you too, my heart. I'll be with you until the end of time itself." Indeed, a new adventure was beginning for these two. May peace and prosperity come to them both in the future.

(Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this short tribute to my friend here.

Darien: Linkin Phoenix has made some fine fanfics that deserves the utmost attention, so please go out and check them out. They are very much worth reading.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
